Looking Back Chapter 3
by Erin05
Summary: Dawson and Josie talk


Rating: PG-13, may get a little less clean though  
Classification: Other, this is not really a romance, though it might turn into one  
Distribution: Anywhere, just let me know.  
Note: Just pretend that the events of season 1, 2, and 3 happened during the gang's 8th and 9th grade year.  
Feedback:Please give me some!Email me at dramaclub01@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
So open up your morning light   
And say a little prayer for I   
You know that if we are to stay alive   
And see the peace in every I   
I don't want to wait   
For our lives to be over   
I want to know right know   
What will it be   
Will it be yes or will it be   
Sorry   
All we have is the very moment   
And I don't want to do what   
His father and his father and his father did   
I want to be here now  
  
  
"Dawson, would you like to come in?" Joey asked quickly, interupting his rambling thoughts.   
  
  
Dawson realized that he still stood outside. "Um, yeah." He stepped through the doorframe.   
  
  
Joey led him to the living room. They sat down on opposite chairs.   
  
  
Dawson sliently digested Joey's appearance. This wasn't the girl he knew at 15. She had a unhealthily thin frame, golden hair cut in a trendy style, and very expensive clothes. He wondered what had she done to get this way.   
  
  
Joey broke the silence. "So, Daws, what have you been up to?" She still couldn't believe that he looked exactly the way she remembered him. His face, his hair, his clothes, everything. It was like time stood still for him.   
  
  
Dawson thought for a moment. "Well, after I graduated from Capeside High, I went on to Boston U. I obtained my masters in teaching, and now I teach English at Capeside. My parents moved to Florida, and I still live at home."   
  
  
"How come you never left Capeside?"   
  
  
"I realized a while back that being a director and going to Hollywood really wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to stay here. I just didn't have the desire to get out like you and Pacey did."   
  
  
"Speaking of Pacey, did you... um... see him out on the porch?"   
  
  
Dawson's brown eyes darkened. "Yes. Pacey's always had a problem with alcohol, and with Jack on the bubble, he's gotten worse. We've all tried to help him, but there's only so much we can do for him."   
  
  
"Who's WE?"   
  
  
"Me, Jack, and Jen."   
  
  
Joey looked at him in surprise. "Jen still lives here?"   
  
  
Dawson's mouth opened. "You mean you didn't know?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Jack runs my parent's resturant. Jen is his wife."   
  
  
"Are you KIDDING me?!"   
  
  
"Jen told me she sent you letters about it 7 years ago."   
  
  
"I never got any letters from Jen in the entire 8 years, 3 months I've been away. Not even a e-mail."   
  
  
Dawson sighed. "Okay, here's what happened. Jen started going out with Jack the following September after you left."   
  
  
"I thought Jack was kinda gay. I mean, I remember that whole coming-out thing he did, and you organizing an alternative dance because he wanted to bring some guy named Ethan but the school wouldn't let him."   
  
  
Dawson chuckled. "Yep. But it turned out he was bi. Either that or Jen was just too much of a woman for him not to want. Either way, she got pregnant, Jack proposed to her, they bought a nice little house, and the rest is history. So, what have YOU been up to?"   
  
  
"Dawson, I'm married with children," Josie told him.   
  
  
"Oh. That's great," Dawson mumbled. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. She's married. She's had a wedding to another guy. She bore another man's children. She loves another man. There's no chance for us to get together now. Dawson had stubbornly clung onto hope that they would find their way back to each other. Guess that's not happening now. He always knew that she had probaly moved on, but he had still dreamed. "So, who is the lucky guy? What's his name?"   
  
  
Joey smiled back at him. "His name is Reeve Sheridan."  
  
  
"Wait a minute, are you Josie Sheridan, the documentary maker?"  
  
  
"Yes. Have you seen my work?"Josie inquired.  
  
  
"Of course! I've seen all 3 of your documentary. My favorite was the one that won an Oscar! So, anyways, tell me about Reeve."  
  
  
We meet on my 16th birthday, and we got married on the Valentine's Day, 2002. He's really wonderful guy. Kind, smart, funny, polite, everything I could want. Plus, his rich background is a nice icing on the cake. I could never have to work for the rest of my life if I didn't want to. Right now, I'm plaing housemom until I can land a job at a good L.A. interior designer company. I have a few applications pending, but I doubt I'll be getting anything soon. After all, when you're filthy rich you don't have to worry much except where to shop next." Joey gave a little laugh.   
  
  
"Joey, since when did you care so much about money?" Dawson asked."All you do is keep talking about how fantastic your life is since you aren't poor anymore."   
  
"Daws, I'm just glad that my world is safe. Secure. Predictable. Happy. Plush. All the things I didn't have growing up."   
  
  
"Are you trying to say your life here with us in Capeside was that horrible, Joey?" Dawson said, hurt.   
  
  
"Stop calling me that," Josie said tightly.   
  
  
"Calling you what?"   
  
  
"Stop calling me Joey, okay? I'm JOSIE SHERIDAN. I'm not "Little Joey Potter" anymore. Do you know how hard it was for me to get where I am today? You're making me feel like I'm still her. I don't want to be her, and I don't want to be reminded of her!"   
  
  
Dawson looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"   
  
  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" Josie snapped.   
  
  
She decided just to run. Run before Dawson made her feel like Joey Potter again.   
  
  
Josie found herself in her old room. Nothing had changed about it. Bessie must've decided to leave the room the way she left it.   
  
  
The whole thing seemed so weird. Josie checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was still Josie. She flopped down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Isn't 23 just a little too old to be having an identity's crisis?   
  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,   
And think of you   
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new   
Flashback--warm nights  
Almost left behind   
Suitcases of memories,   
  
You said go slow  
I fall behind   
If you're lost  
Time after time   
Time after time   



End file.
